A virtual machine (VM) is a software implementation of a machine, such as a computer, that executes programs like a physical machine. A VM allows multiple operating systems to co-exist on a same hardware platform in strong isolation from each other, utilize different instruction set architectures, and facilitate high-availability and disaster recovery operations. Migrating data between VM architectures, however, may be problematic, particularly when migrating from one hypervisor platform to another type of hypervisor platform. For instance, migration may cause a disruption in services, lengthy migration times, or in some cases lead to data corruption.